black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ves'Kara Odindorr
|-|The Demon's Bane= |-|The Iron Queen= Vesartha Kondora Zinjel Odindorr, or just Ves'Kara Odindorr, is an extremely influential gron'jaar dragoness, leader of multiple organizations, Queen of Erisa and the Iron Empire, and head of the Space Aeronautics and Engineering Industry. Ves'Kara is the primary protagonist of Warlord of Skulls, Half-Heart Princess and Red Storm. She also serves as the primary antagonist of Expose and the Sand War. Ves'Kara is among the most important characters in all of Black Worlds. She is the sole reason for Zarothian Technological Advancement, the primary driving force for the creation of the O.T.R.O, the person who proposed the total annihilation of demons, the Empress of the Iron Empire and the spiritual guide for dragons far and wide. Early Life: Ves'Kara was born in Sanjanor to Neeran and Novi Odindorr on the Zarothian moon of Arok on September 16th, 695. Due to a tragic accident, Novi Moonflare died and later appointed Jexkarvia Zinj as a guardian, and Neeran and Jexkarvia soon were married. She grew up mostly in isolation from the majority of society until she was about four years old just as she was beginning school. Ves'Kara had a very strong bond with both parents, but only had consistent interactions with her stepmother because Neeran was deployed to combat in the Isle of Garroes for six months out of every year. Ves'Kara's mentality and way of life was primarily shaped largely by her stepmother, giving her a dark, vulgar sense of humor and has an odd addiction to shock value of almost all kinds. Ves'Kara finished school by the time she was 8, passing all of her tests with final scores ranging around 95% - which was considered above average. A few years after graduating school, she was sent to the Arokian Academy for basic training. There, Ves'Kara would begin to build an athletic physique and begin taking two advanced master classes for Engineering and Blacksmithing. During her time at the academy, Ves'Kara faced cliques, abuse from her colleagues and other cadets and even sexual abuse. The mentality of the Academy was to "build them to be strong enough to fend for themselves and not be disturbed by sights and scenes". At the age of 18, Ves'Kara was chosen to battle in Arokian Gladiator Finals to earn her breastplate and be revered, a legend to the Arokian people forever. Ves'Kara would face a friend, and Ves'Kara would win narrowly by tearing off her opponent's head in a vicious bloodlust. Ves'Kara would receive her prizes and advancement, then soon after, travel to Zaroth after her father's corruption to soon train with the Prime Erisan Huntresses. Ves'Kara would pass their training by the age of 20, and then joined the Erisan Army of Light and Justice as a marksman. Soon, she would be deployed to battle Lord Windstrider's forces at the Fortress of Shadows as a sniper and marksman. After the battle, Ves'Kara was awarded with combat excellence and praised for her tactics in battle that saved many lives. She was rewarded with the rank of Secondary Commander of Erisan Forces. Soon, a group of fighters who were saved by her and respected her commands that ultimately saved their lives - swore an oath to Ves'Kara, an oath to follow her and her commands in an effort to help fulfill her purpose and dream to make her kind and Erisa a safer place. These people would eventually become the foundation of the Odindorr Terror Response Organization. Black Worlds: The Warlord of Skulls Ves'Kara personally decides to try and make peace with Argoloth by proving Erisa, or connected prisons do not have his missing man. She and Faera Goreclaw gradually grow a bond among each other and understand each other a little better and become basic friends before long. They travel to Dansworth to meet with Ves'Kara's first apprentice, Reu-Khan, to help accompany her. In Dansworth, Ves'Kara meets with Jexkarvia, who beats down on her for making "poor decisions" and offers emotional support after. The day after, Ves'Kara reveals her true fear of Argoloth. He was an accomplished demon king with many feats under his belt, Ves'Kara stood no chance she thought. With the emotional support and cheering on of her friends and family, she decided to swallow her fears and move on. Ves'Kara and her friends continue their journey and encounter Argoloth on the same road, accompanied by a few of his dargali warriors. Ves'Kara kills a few of them out of self-defense, which, Argoloth doesn't hold against her. The two converse and Ves'Kara honestly explains the situation on Erisa's behalf, to which, Argoloth presents "proof" that Erisa did have his missing man and lectures her on what it means to have power and responsibility. And that Argoloth was going to punish her for her shortcomings. Ves'Kara was shaken by the evidence presented and what seems to be reality hits her. The two then engage in combat, Ves'Kara is overpowered completely and seriously injured by the encounter, and Faera is taken prisoner as a sort of payback. Jexkarvia prevents Ves'Kara from dying from her injuries, and Ves'Kara heals rapidly by getting angry. Ves'Kara stands, realizing what she needs to do to beat Argoloth. She regathers her equipment and charges, racing to Mount Armageddon. She infiltrates the hidden foundry and begins sabotaging the entire thing. She encounters Faera in chains and injured with Deidra Shadeglare in a room; Ves'Kara frees Faera and allows her to kill Deidra. Later, Ves'Kara leads Faera out of the compound and returns back inside to ensure Argoloth is defeated. They both engage in battle once more, Ves'Kara and Argoloth coming out even this time. Jezzik the Mad appears and unleashes the demonic terror that loomed underneath the volcano. The volcano begins to erupt, and Ves'Kara and Argoloth together battle Jezzik. As the final platforms fall into the boiling magma below, Jezzik disappears and both Ves'Kara and Argoloth left hanging on to small remaining bits of remaining metal. Argoloth reveals his true fear: the coming of the Red Legion, and that if they were to come, he would fight alongside Erisa and other kingdoms to preserve the life of Zaroth. Argoloth let's go, falling into the magma. Ves'Kara leaves the volcano at once, being met by an Erisan officer, who arrests her for endangerment of an unauthorized student and acts of war. Black Worlds: the Half-Heart Princess Black Worlds: the Sand War Black Worlds: Expose Black Worlds: The Red Storm Black Worlds: the Prideking Appearance: Ves'Kara is a very large gron'jaar dragon, among the largest and most powerful of what remains of her kind. Surpassing all except Balazond in stature among her bloodline, even very strong and able bodied men who can look her in the eyes are eclipsed by her immense power. She is described to be visibly powerful with large muscular arms and sturdy legs - however, she claims her physique overall cannot truly be described as muscular, further insisting and showing her torso wasn't built very well. Ves'Kara has long black or brown hair and blue eyes. On her right cheek, she has a large scar and a half scar over her left eye from a past battle. She has pointed elf-like ears with a few golden piercings and a total of six curved horns (three on each side) similar to that of a water buffalo and each are roughly four to six inches in length. Despite her athletic form, she has been noted to be quite shapely. Over her cleavage, a grisly, lightning shaped scar slashes down and across her sternum from when Zanthos ran a blade through her heart. She has massive, scar-riddled arms that are quite powerful, and her hands are quite gentle and soft in appearance. She has powerfully built, legs that support her incredible feats of strength and jumping capabilities. She is also documented to wear size 15 boots. Ves'Kara also has a "slightly" pointed and longer tongue than humans or elves. Ves'Kara has several tattoos on her back, however, they are rarely seen or mentioned. The first major tattoo she has is a picture of the stars, and the moon crying, and it's stream of tears falling and forming the ocean. Along her legs, she has tribal tattoos - but these only came to exist during Expose. Ves'Kara has teeth similar to a humans or elf's but they are more serrated. Apparel: Ves'Kara often wears armor loosely inspired by. She wears a black and gold-trimmed breastplate that leaves her cleavage exposed, low rise leather pants, a heavy skull belt passed down from her father, and heavy metal boots that go up to her knees, small but heavy pauldrons. She also sometimes wears a groin protector on the outside of her pants. Differences from Ves'Kara to the Iron Queen: First, it should be noted that technically speaking, they are the same person. They have the same thoughts, the same capabilities, the same likes and dislikes. In fact, the differences are so subtle that it many believe them to be the exact same in all regards. This isn't quite true. For instance, the Iron Queen is noted to be significantly taller than Ves'Kara. Wheras Ves'Kara stands over 6 feet tall, the Iron Queen is over 10 feet tall. The Iron Queen has very long, black hair that goes down to her thighs. The Iron Queen has electric pink eyes. The Iron Queen is less formal, more casual and laid back, showing little signs of anger or depression in her lonely state. The Iron Queen is more likely to say or do things that may hurt her public image or are insensitive - like claiming to masturbate to the cries of billions of dying kids. The Iron Queen is more sadistic. The true differences between the two lie in their consistency of their actions. Most of the Iron Queen's actions and lifestyle fall in line of Tathamat, rather than a combination of Proteus, Tathamat and Adroxas like Ves'Kara was. The Iron Queen was clearly more sexually and collectively motivated, wheras Ves'Kara was more passion and destiny motivated. Personality: Ves'Kara is ruthless in nature and cynical at heart. She is also hot-headed, a semi-perfectionist and arrogant as well. Years of combat stress and the mixture of success and failures of others and herself have made her lean to believing people aren't quite as capable as they actually are. She doubts peoples capabilities almost constantly and mocks them for not doing slightly more than the most that they can achieve. She, by culture, has extremely high standards for everything under the sun, but for people, they fail to impress her in almost every scenario. She expects people to fully understand what she says without having to further explain, even in complex situations. Ves'Kara seems to think that because she is as capable as she is, other people should be just as capable or skilled as she is. This meaning, people have the same depth of knowledge of any given subject that she might have and would pick up a skill just as easily. Ves'Kara is used to winning, even if it's barely. This has created a pattern behavior to where Ves'Kara treats enemies to the same calibur as the others, this makes her mentally unprepared when met with reality (e.g. before she faced Argoloth). That said, Ves'Kara is also dangerously intelligent. She is among the smartest characters in all of Black Worlds and has proven her worth many times before. Ves'Kara has a fairly good idea of how the minds of people work and how to gain sympathy from others or manipulate them entirely. Ves'Kara also has strong feelings for traditions and displays signs of stubbornness. When Cyraal used her breastplate as just a bra, Ves'Kara attacked her physically and verbally for using it to such "disrespect" a tradition she took part in. It isn't beyond Ves'Kara to torture enemies even if it's wrong. She has a certain level of constant bloodlust and always looks to make a little more spill in situations. Ves'Kara also seems to not be bothered whatsoever if she happens to be seen naked depending on the situation or context - less so than most people. She has also displayed a low tolerance for her "fan base" and people who hound her for attention. Ves'Kara also has a sarcastic, dark and perverted sense of humor that even bothers Faera Goreclaw at times. Name and meaning: Her full first name is Vesartha Kondora. Vesartha means "strong (Ves-) persistance (artha)" and Kondora means "light wing". Strong, persistent light wing - suggesting she has a stubborn personality but welcoming arms. Odindorr - Odin doesn't technicially exist in their setting but it is a phrase for "wisdom" in their native tongue and -dorr being a word for "herald". Together, you get all that but since it's technically read in reverse (as surnames are often spoken in a formal setting to call out an individual) Odindorr, Ves'Kara means: "Herald of wisdom, strength, persistence and arm of welcome" Quotes: "Oh, Faera darling, didn't you know? You cannot have everything spoon fed to you like a baby. Adolesence ends onces you bleed for the first time." "Only two things i ask for in a man: a need for domination and a strong bed." "I'd rather sit on my ass and shove papers than listen to your choir preaching and bullshitting, kitten." Powers and Abilities: Category:Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Agomotial Category:Divorced Characters Category:Marksman Category:Swordsman Category:Warlord of Skulls Series Category:Spirits Category:Main Character Category:Leaders Category:Gron'Jaar Category:Martial Artist